


all's well that ends well to end up with you

by loverloser



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, basically just something to get off my chest now that an alien clown has destroyed my life, they're gay bro, they're married! and happy! it's great!, this doesn't really make any sense but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverloser/pseuds/loverloser
Summary: when they get married, they expect things to be okay again. then, it's not.then, it is.





	all's well that ends well to end up with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely based off me listening to lover by taylor swift way too much fyi

in their perfectly imperfect word, they have been married for three years, two hundred days, and four hours. but they both swear no one is keeping track. they get called the toziers down the street by their neighbors and the toziers by the teriyaki takeout restaurant they can get to on foot in five minutes, but one night, eddie proudly states that his favorite is when they get called the toziers by people who don't know them at all.

"hey, hold on," richie held up his finger and looked up from his spot on their plush brown couch, laying on his back and propping his feet up on the edge against the wall. "am I wrong for getting the impression that you actually like being married to me? what the fuck is that about?"

eddie, who had been standing in the middle of their open kitchen, staring through the hallway and into the living room, had just twisted off the top of a familiar green bottle of beer. richie had already finished one that sat proud and empty on the coffee table, and had dared the other to get one for himself. to catch up.

"I totally did not even fucking say that," eddie stated, and it almost sounded like a challenge. he took a few steps forward into the living room and set a second bottle in front of richie, then took a short drink from his own. "but… your last name gets me a lot of places."

"it's because people think you're me. they want more of this." richie reached out for the bottle that sat on the table while eddie shoved his legs off the top of the couch, already picking at the cheap label.

"move, asshole."

"if you don’t--" before he could finish, eddie had taken a seat next to him, so, of course, he defiantly placed his feet in his lap, twisting off the bottle cap. when he tossed it, eddie didn’t even notice until it hit him in the face. a look of shock flashed his features before settling on his face turning to a look of anger as he turned toward richie and reached out to grab at his chest, twisting his nipple over his shirt.

"_dude_!" richie scrambled back and his back hit the armrest of the couch, kicking at eddie's knees underneath him. "what the fuck! I'm your husband, you can't give me titty twisters anymore. you almost made me spill my beer."

* * *

the rest of the night, they watch netflix and kiss, their cheeks sore from smiling. for a few weeks after that, they can finally breathe, and start to suspect that life is good. they kiss when they’re alone, they kiss when they're in public, and they kiss when they dream. eddie tells richie that he isn't afraid to love him.

marriage feels different, but it feels good. on a day when it rains, eddie might be found at their window seat, sitting and holding his knees against his chest, staring at the water washing things down the drain. he never wanted to look at a storm drain again.

on a Friday, richie catches him staring out the window with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. the window looked out to the street, and if he tried, eddie could see into their neighbor's kitchen. their neighborhood was nothing special, each house just slightly different than the other, but as far as he could tell, they were all the same, and he liked it that way.

"hey, I thought you were done doing that," richie had caught eddie by surprise as he spoke behind him. he set down a mug of coffee on the table that sat only a few feet away from the other, then moved to tap eddie on the arm. "hey."

after another moment, eddie looked up at him. first, he saw his eyes. deep green eyes that sat hidden between a pair of glasses. his eyes shifted to look at the dark hair that fell down to his eyebrows, then to the look of concern twisted on his face. "what?"

"the sewer, you said you weren't going to look at that fucking thing anymore."

"what, am I supposed to be fucking blind then, asshole?" eddie's tone immediately turned sharp and defensive at the simple statement, but he now looked at richie intently, like he wasn't afraid of a fight. but they both knew he was. richie kept his hand against eddie's upper arm before he shoved him slightly, shaking his head.

"you know, you're going to end up wanting to fucking kill yourself if you keep staring at that thing. besides…"

eddie blinked, taking in the surroundings of their neighborhood. they were grown, and their past was gone. their friends were closer than before, and he remembered now. he remembered everything.

"you look like you're in a fucking music video."

finally, he looked over. to richie, eddie's brown eyes were the size of the moon, and just as bright. his eyebrows met in the middle to softly crease his forehead, his nostrils flaring, his mouth still agape. "I… I don't know what I'm doing over here." shaking his head, he got to his feet and reached over to grab the mug that sat on the table, taking a prolonged drink before wrapping both hands around it.

"you good…?"

"I'm good."

* * *

when they fall asleep, eddie lays on his side, facing the wall, the red shine of their alarm clock dimly lit against his face. richie, however, sleeps on his back, and snores like no other. they don't often hold each other, but when they do, eddie won't mention it in the morning. instead, in the middle of the night, he might catch himself turning over and reaching over for the other absent-mindedly before curling up against his side, his cheek against the soft spot of richie's chest where he can hear his heart_ thump, thump, thump._

when richie stops finding him at the window seat, and instead, finds eddie waking up at the crack of dawn to pace around their living room, he doesn't color himself surprised. one morning, he caught him before he could roll out of bed, before the sun could roll through the cracks in their blinds. the room is dark aside from their alarm clock, and eddie's phone, which lights up to tell him he's got unread emails. eddie reached over blindly, but he was interrupted by a heavy hand on his bicep.

"put it down," richie's groggy voice came from the dark. "and get back over here."

heaving a sigh, eddie retracted his hand and rubbed it over his face, shaking his head. maybe if things were easy, he wouldn't be awake this early. but if he was with richie, how could he say with a clean conscience that this wasn't the easiest things had been? if he were being honest, things weren't easy until they closed the door, turned off the light, and eddie fell asleep to the rhythmic sounds of richie's snoring. when they're together, eddie isn’t afraid of anything. even when they’re apart, he feels brave.

when he turned to face richie, he could barely see him in the light, but instinctively reached out to touch the side of his face. he could feel the smile form underneath his skin, and he could hear him breathe out a soft laugh.

for once, eddie kaspbrak let himself go. he turned back toward the one thing that couldn't possibly scare him anymore, the dark, and sunk back into the bed that they shared. when he was in the dark, he was going to find him, just how it should be. he and richie. richie and him.


End file.
